Trece páginas
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Drabbles y fics cortos sin conexión entre sí centrados en Ryuugu Rena. — Escritos para la tabla tenebrosa de retos a lacarta en LJ.
1. Acechar

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#01 – Acechar

Los doctores la miraban con lastima, ajustaban sus gafas y sacaban de sus largas batas blancas un simple bolígrafo, con el que escribían alguna nueva formula, la cual entregaban a su madre después de cada sesión, junto a algunas instrucciones adicionales y unas palabras de esperanza.

—Estarás bien —decían, sonriéndole con condescendencia y a veces inclinándose para estar a la autora de sus ojos, intentando reconfortarla con sus mentiras—, esto ayudará.

La única razón por la que Rena aceptaba sus palabras asintiendo en silencio, en vez de insistirles, tal como había hecho al comienzo, era porque esa era la única forma de que su madre no vigilase que tomase las píldoras, lo cual le permitía deshacerse de ellas tirándolas al inodoro.

Ellos no entendían, no importaba cuantas veces les explicase o incluso intentase arrancarse la piel para mostrarles los insectos que residían en su interior, pero aunque ellos la detuviesen, meneasen la cabeza y usasen extraños nombres como la supuesta razón, Rena sabía que no se trataba de su imaginación.

Ellos no podían sentirlo, se negaban a aceptarlo, a verlo, pero ella estaba conciente de que el sonido del paso extra que escuchaba tras sí cada vez que se detenía era tan real como los insectos bajo su piel y la constante presencial invisible que no la perdía de vista ni cuando se acostaba en su futon e intentaba dormir.

Pero no era tan extraño, porque Oyashiro-sama sólo estaba vigilándola a ella, quizás dándole una última oportunidad en forma de advertencia para que volviese a Hinamizawa o tal vez esperando el mejor momento para castigarla por no hacerlo.


	2. Miedo

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#02 – Miedo

Era algo simple.

No tanto como los días compartidos con sus amigos, en los cuales no importaba lo que hiciesen para que se hiciesen valiosos para que la hicieran felices, pero si lo comparaba con aquellos días era obvio que no era algo efímero.

Porque no importaba que hiciese, cualquier cosa podría destruir esos momentos y hacerla volver a ese entonces, cuando estaba sola, salvo por la constante presencia de Oyashiro-sama vigilándola.

Pero además era como aquella deidad, siempre a su lado, incluso cuando intentaba dormir.

Los días felices, en cambio, iban y venían, acabándose con una despedida y reanudándose sin que ella misma se diese cuenta cuándo lo hacían.

Pero aun durante ellos el miedo continuaba allí, junto a Rena, aun después de que Oyashiro-sama la hubiese dejado en paz, recordándole siempre que una vez perdiese lo que había obtenido no podría recuperarlo nunca más.


	3. Escalofrío

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#03 – Escalofrío

Rena no recordaba por cuánto tiempo habían corrido, ni en qué momento Mion la había agarrado uno de sus brazos, pero no había opuesto resistencia cuando la heredera de la familia Sonozaki la guió hasta un pequeño escondite, un simple recoveco formado por las raíces de un árbol.

Era incómodo, húmedo y sin duda no les permitiría más que unos minutos de descanso. Lo único bueno era el abrumador olor a tierra, el cual conseguía tapar al menos por un momento el olor a sangre y a pólvora que parecía haberlas seguido y alcanzado aun antes que sus perseguidores.

Rena tomó una bocanada de aire, sin atreverse a moverse un ápice, ni siquiera para liberar su brazo derecho, que seguía siendo sujetado por la mano de Mion.

Aun sentía cómo su corazón continuaba latiendo a un ritmo exagerado, por lo que hizo lo posible para recostarse en una mejor posición y soltó el aire lentamente, manteniendo sus ojos abiertos y fijos en un árbol cercano, todo para alejar las imágenes de lo sucedido al menos por un momento y hacer lo posible para mantenerse alerta.

Aun así, Mion fue quien la sobresaltó cuando de repente apretó su agarre. ¿Acaso ella había escuchado algo? Si era así, si alguien realmente se estaba acercando, ninguna tendría tiempo para huir, ni siquiera si una de ellas se quedaba para darle tiempo a la otra, y el sacrificio de Keiichi sería en vano...

—¿Mi-chan? —preguntó en voz baja, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando giró su rostro lo suficiente para ver a la mayor de las hermanas Sonozaki y descubrir que ésta tenía su cabeza gacha y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Yo... lo quería... —murmuró Mion estremeciéndose notoriamente y Rena entendió de inmediato lo que pasaba: estaba recordando. Rena tragó saliva, obligándose a mantenerse firme y contestar, en vez de permitir que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas y el pánico la invadiese.

—Yo también, Mii-chan —susurró en respuesta, removiéndose en su lugar para conseguir estirar su otro brazo y posar su mano izquierda sobre la temblorosa mano de Mion—. Y a Rika-chan y a Satoko-chan y a Shi-chan y a Satoshi-kun.

Mion asintió después de un rato, liberando el brazo de Rena y tomando su mano en su lugar y una vez más se levantó, obligando a Rena a hacer lo mismo.

Debían seguir y así lo hicieron, sin soltar la mano de la otra.


	4. Sangre

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#04 – Sangre

Primero lo llamaría, se separaría de él en medio del camino para recoger su cuchilla y lo confundiría, y una vez consiguiese llegar hasta él sin que se diese cuenta, bajaría su mano en un movimiento rápido, antes de que se diese media vuelta y pudiese reaccionar y defenderse.

Luego, lo haría con más lentitud, pero lo repetiría tantas veces como fuesen necesarias, hasta darle el golpe final e impedir así que huyese medio muerto, arrastrándose, o gritase pidiendo ayuda. No que alguien pudiese escucharle desde ese lugar.

Y luego... luego Rena reiría, sin importarle que la sangre estuviese ahora manchando su vestido y que tuviese un cadáver más que esconder, al que además tendría que arrastrar todo el camino hasta su escondite, cerca a su verdadero hogar.

Durante el camino a este, ignoraría el rastro dejado por la sangre, porque más tarde llovería y el agua se encargaría de borrarlo, antes de que alguien tuviese la oportunidad de verlo, seguirlo y descubrir su secreto.

Después, todo estaría bien. Porque no quedaría nadie que pudiese interponerse, que pudiese destruir lo que había logrado con sus eternos esfuerzos y así, podría seguir dando lo mejor de sí para continuar siendo feliz.


	5. Cadenas

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#05 – Cadenas

No había sido su decisión, aun cuando ciertamente su estado y su insistencia habían influido, pero su apurado regreso se debía más a la inminente boda de su madre que a sus deseos de volver al pueblo, junto a su padre.

Aun así, Rena no se quejó por ello. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo que debía regresa a Hinamizawa, que Oyashiro-sama quería obligarla a hacerlo?

Por eso, regresar por la razón que fuese era mucho más importante que el que la mujer que la había traído al mundo ahora quisiese deshacerse de ella para continuar su vida.

Pero al volver no disminuyó la opresión, ni aun después de dejar incluso su nombre y de jurarle a Oyashiro-sama que no volvería a irse.

No fue sino hasta que entró al pequeño colegio del pueblo, totalmente distinto al que había asistido meses atrás en la gran ciudad, que comenzó a sentirse libre y cuando Mion le sonrió, dándole la bienvenida y presentándole a todos de una manera totalmente sincera y amigable, sintió que al fin los demonios que Oyashiro-sama comandaba habían dejado de tirar las cadenas que la ataban al pueblo, perdonándola y permitiéndole quedarse y obtener la felicidad que tanto anhelaba recuperar.


	6. Asesinato

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#06 – Asesinato

No era algo que hubiese llegado a pensar concientemente, aun cuando el mal presentimiento que sentía cada vez que veía a Rina aumentaba cada día más, al igual que su odio por esa mujer.

Aun así, las escalofriantes imágenes en su cabeza cada vez eran más claras y no había noche en la que no se despertase sintiendo aun el temblor de sus manos luego de haber trabajar desmembrando el cadáver en su sueños, olfateando claramente el olor de la sangre y sintiendo el constante miedo de que la descubrirían y en cualquier momento perdería todo por lo que había luchado.

No era fácil ignorarlo, por no decir que era imposible, ya que el recuerdo incluso la perseguía mientras estaba despierta y la mezcla de terror y deseo de hacer de estas pesadillas una realidad ya era tanta que de alguna forma había comenzado a reflejarlo, al menos eso creía, porque una tarde, después de las actividades del club, Rika se acercó a ella.

—Rena —había dicho Rika en voz muy baja, tomándola de la mano para detenerla—, no tienes que guardarte todo.

Rena no había conseguido contestarle, aun cuando había querido preguntarle de qué hablaba o al menos decirle que todo estaba bien, que simplemente no había dormido bien por haber pasado demasiado tiempo en su montaña de tesoros la noche anterior, pero el agarre sorprendentemente fuerte, la expresión seria y la esperanza brillando en los ojos de la niña la hizo callar y considerarlo.

Fue por eso que terminó en casa de los Sonozaki, buscando a Mion, una semana después. No podía hacer que Mion cargase sobre sus hombros un asesinato, pero no tenía que callarse sus pesadillas, ¿verdad?

—¡Rena! —Cuando Mion abrió la puerta la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro, pero sin duda algo la alertó porque pronto esta fue remplazada por pura preocupación—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Mii-chan —pronunció en voz baja, tragando saliva con dificultad, sin poder mirar a su amiga a los ojos—. Hay algo... que quiero decirte.

Rena se calló, tomó aire lentamente y esperó hasta encontrar el valor para seguir o hasta que Mion decidiese interrumpirla, cosa que no sucedió.

—Se que sonará extraño, pero... —titubeó una vez más, pero se obligó a alzar su rostro y a ignorar la obvia confusión de Mion y preguntó—: ¿Me escucharías?

—Claro, Rena. —La expresión de Mion se tornó seria y la heredera de los Sonozaki se apartó para dejarla entrar, antes de sonreírle suavemente por un momento y poner su mano derecha sobre su hombro en un gesto reconfortante—. Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Rena lo sabía, por lo que asintió y entró, dejando de lado todas sus dudas, confiando en el consejo de Rika y creyendo que hablar con su amiga realmente la llevaría a un futuro mejor que el que conseguiría de seguir el camino trazado por su pesadillas.


	7. Aullidos

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#07 – Aullidos

Rena no había esperado ver a alguien. Había confiado que nadie la iría a buscarla y que podría continuar con la horrible labor sin que nadie la descubriese. Pero, tal vez por la callada reacción de Mion, no se sobresaltó como debería.

—Rena... —Era obvio que la impresión había sido demasiado fuerte para Mion, quien permaneció de pie, en medio de las montañas de que para Rena estaban llenas de tesoros, con los ojos completamente abiertos, sin poder decir nada.

No era sorprendente que fuese así, pensó Rena, sintiéndose extrañamente tranquila a pesar de que sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, de que aun sostenía su cuchilla y de que el cuerpo que había estado intentando esconder entre las pilas de objetos siguiese a sus pies. Pero tal como sabía la felicidad era efímera, estaba conciente de que eso no duraría mucho; no podrían permanecer allí, sin decir o hacer algo que cambiase todo aun más y al darse cuenta que la otra parecía seguir incapaz de decir algo más habló, no queriendo tener que soportar más esa extraña espera que sin duda sólo la llevaría a perder su fugaz calma.

—Me pregunto si quieres saber porqué, me pregunto. —Rena dejó escapar una risa sardónica tan fuerte que consiguió que las cigarras se callasen por un momento, pero no tardaron en reanudar sus llantos, impidiendo así que el silencio se apoderase del lugar.

Mion pareció salir de su trance gracias a sus palabras, ya que de repente dio un paso atrás, que casi podría haber parecido involuntario de no ser porque inmediatamente después abrió su boca una vez más, pero nuevamente pareció incapaz de pronunciar una sola sílaba.

Rena rió de nuevo. Era obvio que ya estaba todo perdido, que nadie querría estar tan cerca de una asesina, menos cuando ella tenía el arma homicida en mano. Pero también era lo mejor, pensó mientras se obligaba a mantener una sonrisa en su rostro, porque si ya estaba todo perdido, si ya no podía recuperar su felicidad por mucho que lo intentase, no tenía sentido obligarse a dañar también a sus amigos.

Hacerlo para guardar el secreto por más tiempo sólo la llevaría a perder incluso los recuerdos de lo único que había creído que podría conservar por un poco más...

—Deberías irte, Mii-chan —dijo con una voz que casi podía pasar por dulce, forzándose a lucir perfectamente calma, y añadió en un tono más amenazante—: Quizás podría hacerte algo... quizás.

Los ojos de Mion parecieron agrandarse más ante esto pero, para sorpresa de Rena, en vez de retroceder más o intentar huir, dio un paso hacia al frente.

¿Por qué?

—Rena —dijo la chica de pelo verde con su voz entrecortada, seguramente por el miedo—, yo... no sé que pasó. —Mion dio un paso más, luego otro, avanzando hacia ella con lentitud, y con un tono casi suplicante agregó—: ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?

¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba diciendo la heredera de los Sonozaki? ¿Que la habría ayudado a acabar con esa horrenda mujer? ¿O que hubiese deseado impedirle que la matara? Rena no pudo evitar mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, incrédula por lo que había escuchado, nerviosa porque no entendía. Aun así, esas palabras habían conseguido confundirla demasiado y hacer que un nudo de incertidumbre se formase en su estómago, por eso no quería escuchar más y tampoco quería que la otra chica continuase aproximándose.

¿Acaso Mion estaba aun más fuera de sus cabales que ella? Tenía que estarlo, si es que pensaba que no corría ningún peligro sólo porque ella le había dado la oportunidad de irse...

—¡No te acerques! —gritó, alzando su cuchilla, a pesar de la manera en que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar, y apuntándola a la chica de pelo verde, quien se detuvo de inmediato, pero para mayor disgusto de Rena no se calló.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, inclinando por un momento su cabeza y tragando saliva con aparente dificultad, antes de alzar su rostro nuevamente, buscar la mirada de Rena y continuar—: Debí haberme dado cuenta que estabas mal. Debí...

¿Qué? Antes de poder detenerse a intentar entender lo que la otra decía, Rena se encontró alzando su voz.

—¡Cállate! —aulló. Ella no quería escuchar algo así, algo que ni siquiera tenía sentido y que conseguía confundirla más y más. Porque Mion debería estar temiéndole, odiándola, repudiándola, entregándola a la policía, no... diciendo eso—. ¡Cállate!

Al repetir su grito Rena dejó caer su cuchilla, la cual causó un estruendo al golpear uno de los objetos metálicos que permanecían bajo sus pies, y tapó sus oídos con ambas manos, sin importarle el hecho de que Mion realmente no había continuado hablando, y queriendo bloquear también la imagen de la chica de pelo verde viéndola con una expresión seria y triste, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó.

¿A qué? A que sus peores miedos se hiciesen realidad, a que ese extraño espejismo de esperanza desapareciese, a que la realidad la alcanzara...

El repentino silencio ni siquiera roto por los insecto la hizo creer que por lo menos la otra chica sí se había ido, tal vez al darse cuenta que ella no estaba en condiciones de perseguirla, pero antes de que Rena se decidiese a abrir los ojos, escuchó un leve ruido a su lado.

Antes de poder intentar apartarse o incluso agacharse para tomar nuevamente su cuchilla o al menos intentar asimilar lo que estaba pasando, sintió como los brazos de Mion rodeaban su cuerpo y cuando abrió los ojos, totalmente desconcertada, lo único que pudo notar fue el calor del cuerpo de la otra. Era tan real...

—Todo estará bien, Rena. —Mion estaba temblando, pero su voz era firme y su mano acariciando la cabeza de Rena era extrañamente reconfortante, lo cual sólo consiguió que ella se tensara por completo. Mion apretó su abrazo—. Algo haremos, te lo prometo.

El escepticismo no abandonó a Rena. Le era imposible creer que Mion no intentaría convencerla de entregarse a la policía, de confesar su crimen y pagar por el.

Aun así, antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo cerró nuevamente sus ojos y se recostó contra la heredera de los Sonozaki, apenas dándose cuenta que había comenzado a llorar o que estaba chillando palabras sin sentido, al tiempo que se aferraba a la otra chica.

No era que confiase en ella, no era que sus miedos la hubiesen abandonado o que hubiese recuperado la ilusión de conservar su felicidad por un poco más, pero el que Mion continuase allí, apoyándola, a pesar de que Rena misma sabía que no lo merecía, se sentía más real que todos sus temores y horrible la realidad misma.


	8. Medianoche

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#08 – Medianoche

Su padre no estaba en su casa como debería, recién llegado de una cita con esa horrible mujer, la misma que a veces incluso aparecía en sus peores pesadillas.

Rika y Satoko tampoco estaban en su hogar, durmiendo como las buenas niñas que eran, descansado después del largo día de escuela y soñando con otro día de diversión en un mundo en el que Satoshi también estaba presente.

En el hogar de los Sonozaki nadie estaba reposándolo luego del festival, ni siquiera la abuela de su mejor amiga, quien igualmente parecía haberse desvanecido en medio de la noche.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, Rena comenzó a correr y sin importarle que por ello pudiese escuchar más claramente las pisadas a su espalda, continuó hasta que al fin consiguió llegar al hogar de los Maebara.

—¿Keiichi-kun? —preguntó en un susurro cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, escuchando claramente el miedo que se reflejaba en su voz gracias al profundo silencio que ni siquiera las cigarras rompían con su llanto.

La mano de Rena tembló cuando se atrevió a tocar la madera y la empujó suavemente, sobresaltándose cuanto esta se abrió, dándole paso a la gran casa en la que ninguno de sus moradores se encontraba.

Con un gemido ahogado Rena se dejó caer al suelo, indiferente ante el dolor producido por el golpe de sus rodillas contra este y apenas sorprendida por encontrarlo no sólo frío, sino también húmedo.

No había nadie. No importaba dónde buscase.

Cuanto Rena abrió nuevamente sus ojos descubrió que aún era media noche, pero lo que vio fue un simple techo gris que sin duda se vería blanco si el sol llegase a salir.

Estaba de regreso.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a reír estruendosamente, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas de su cama y sin prestarle atención a nada, ni siquiera a la malhumorada enfermera que acababa de abrir la puerta y traía una jeringa en mano.

El no ver en sus sueños a los cadáveres ensangrentados que habían cubierto al pueblo no era nada comparado con la realidad y una vez más se encontró deseando, tal como lo había hecho desde que la habían sacado -rescatado, decían- de la inexplicable tragedia sucedida en Hinamizawa, que Oyashiro-sama la hubiese llevado al mundo de los demonios en vez de dejarla en ese mundo en el que ya no había nadie.


	9. Mansión

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#09 – Mansión

No había nadie. Ese era un hecho y aun así Rena no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa y saltar al menor ruido, fuese producido por el viento al golpear contra la fachada o por sus pies o los de Mion al caminar lentamente por la vacía mansión.

—Mii-chan —llamó, apenas dando unos pasos más hacia las escaleras y mirando de un lado a otro—, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?

—Oh, vamos, Rena —respondió Mion deteniéndose en un escalón para mirarla, haciéndole señas con su mano para que la siguiera—. Acabamos de entrar y aun tenemos que buscar. —A su pesar, Rena asintió con su cabeza y Mion continuó subiendo.

Al comienzo no le había parecido un mal castigo por haber perdido en las actividades del día del club, recordó Rena mientras mordía su labio inferior, indecisa, sin moverse del borde de las escaleras.

Satoko y Rika había sido bastante amables al imponerles ir a la vacía mansión que estaba a la venta desde hacia meses, recorrerla y llevarles una prueba de que habían estado allí; más aun si lo comparaba con recorrer el pueblo en uno de los tantos vestidos para los castigos que Mion siempre tenía a preparados.

"¡Será divertido!" había pensado Rena, entusiasmada ante la idea de explorarla e incluso ante la ilusión de encontrar algún inesperado tesoro, pero eso había cambiado en el momento en que tocó el pomo de la puerta de entrada para confirmar si podrían entrar por allí o no y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al tiempo que sintió un repentino dolor en los dedos de su mano derecha, el cual pareció desvanecerse casi al instante.

La inquietud que la había embargado en ese momento sólo aumentó cuando al fin consiguieron entrar por una ventana, y aunque Mion parecía tan animada como siempre, Rena se sentía en medio de una prueba de valor, más ahora que Mion había desaparecido de su vista y sus pasos resonaban en el segundo piso.

—¡Oh! —La repentina exclamación sorprendió a Rena, quien de reflejo puso su pie en el primer escalón, conteniendo la respiración mientras esperaba por algo más. Los silenciosos segundos se le hicieron eternos, pero al final, cuando Mion habló nuevamente desde arriba, soltó un suspiro de alivio—. ¡Encontré algo!

Rena subió rápidamente las escaleras, expectante por el descubrimiento y un poco más animada al saber que ya no tenían razones para pasar mucho más tiempo allí.

—¿Mii-chan? —preguntó en cuanto llegó a la segunda planta.

—Estoy aquí.

A pesar de su aun palpable aprensión, Rena caminó hacia el lugar del que había provenido la voz de su amiga, sin detenerse a mirar la puerta cerrada que estaba en medio del corredor ni fijarse en la innatural desnudes de las paredes.

Rena encontró a Mion en una gran habitación al fondo del pasillo, seguramente la principal, con un viejo y simple reloj de mesa en sus manos que se encontraba detenido, el cual seguramente había estado cubierto de polvo, si el espacio limpio en el borde de la ventana y las manos sucias de Mion eran alguna indicación.

—No es tan bonito —comentó al acercarse, observándolo algo decepcionada, pero Mion se encogió de hombros mientras reía por el comentario.

—Nos sirve de prueba, ¿no?

La sonrisa nerviosa que creyó ver en el rostro de Mion, quien continuaba actuando como si estuviese totalmente despreocupada, hizo que cualquier respuesta muriese en los labios de Rena antes de que pudiese pronunciarla y en vez de eso se encontró insistiendo de nuevo que saliesen de allí.

—Ya es tarde —añadió Rena apresuradamente luego de sugerirlo—, y parece que va a llover.

El que Mion aceptase de inmediato fue suficiente para que Rena confirmase que ella no era la única nerviosa por el lugar, pero prefirió no comentarlo y caminó sigilosamente junto a Mion por el cada vez más oscuro pasillo.

"Ya casi" llegó a pensar Rena al ver el pasamanos de las escaleras, sintiéndose cada vez más impaciente de salir, cuando de repente la puerta -la misma que había ignorado momentos atrás- se abrió.

El sonido causado por esta al abrirse las sobresaltó, causando que dejasen escapar un corto grito de sorpresa; aun así ninguna de las dos corrió y Rena se quedó quieta, observando la extrañamente vacía habitación.

—Que extraño —comentó Mion, ahora obviamente incómoda—. Cuando lo intenté no pude abrirla.

De no ser porque el nerviosismo de Mion cada vez era más notorio, Rena habría pensado que la Sonozaki estaba intentando asustarla, pero el saber que no era así sólo consiguió inquietarla aun más; aun así, no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en la habitación, con la creciente impresión de que algo faltaba allí. ¿Qué era...?

—Vamos, Rena —dijo Mion de repente en voz baja, tomándola de su brazo y obligándola a continuar caminando y Rena así lo hizo, sin mirar atrás a pesar de la tentación de hacerlo, ya que no estaba segura si quería recordar qué era lo que debía estar allí.


	10. Leyenda urbana

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#10 – Leyenda urbana

Rena sabía bien qué había sucedido allí años atrás, aun cuando tal vez no lo sabía tan bien como cualquier otra persona del pueblo que hubiese estado en ese entonces en Hinamizawa.

Por eso, poco le sorprendía escuchar que muchos pensaban que su verdadero hogar, siempre rodeado de montañas de tesoros que habían sido abandonados -tal como ella- y con un ambiente silencioso que apenas era roto por algunas cigarras, era lúgubre.

Tampoco le extrañaba que algunos creyesen que estaba ocupado por un espectro en busca de su brazo o que incluso pensasen el asesino seguía oculto allí, viviendo de ratas y cuervos.

Antes, cada vez que recordaba todo eso -y más- que era dicho, Rena sonreía tristemente.

Ahora, Rena reía maniáticamente, sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiese escucharla, al fin de cuentas pocos se atrevían a acercarse normalmente durante el día y en la noche no se podía ver ni un alma.

Ninguno de los pocos que se atrevía a hablar de aquel incidente sabía que las sombras del pasado nunca habían estado reflejadas en el lugar, mucho menos que la realidad era similar a esas leyendas que circulaban entre ellos, ya que ella estaba allí, y aunque no había ningún fantasma sí había un cuerpo, al que no le faltaba un brazo a pesar de que estaba también en pedazos.


	11. Brujas

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#11 – Brujas

El temor que había sentido al verla de nuevo, caminando por Okinomiya con el mismo aire presuntuoso de siempre, sonriéndole con burla a algunos hombres y entrecerrando sus ojos al notar la presencia de Rena, se había extinguido.

No era que estuviese tranquila, porque no lo estaba.

Sabía que si Rina estaba viva, ella no dudaría en continuar destruyendo su felicidad, quizás lentamente, usando su innata crueldad e incluso manipulándola para hacerla creer que de seguir ciertas condiciones no revelaría la verdad, o tal vez lo haría de una forma más directa, diciéndole a todos -y tal vez incluso probándoles- que Rena había intentando matarla.

Pero ahora que estaba de regreso en su montaña de tesoros, con su cuchilla en mano, esperando a que Rina fuese a buscarla nuevamente, se sentía segura.

—¿Dónde está la bruja del bosque? —canturreó repentinamente y sin razón, moviendo su cuchilla y sonriendo, aun cuanto sentía sus mejillas húmedas por algo que no era lluvia ni sangre.

—Maldita —creyó escuchar en respuesta desde algún lugar, pero eso sólo consiguió hacerla reír con burla y amargura.

—Me pregunto quién es la verdadera bruja —pronunció con un tono seco, preparándose en cuanto escuchó un ruido cerca, el cual probaba que la mujer ya estaba allí.

La atacaría nuevamente, sí, y descuartizaría su cadáver cuantas veces fuesen necesarias, hasta que le fuese imposible regresar. Todo por conservar su felicidad al menos por un día más.


	12. Demonio

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#12 – Demonio

Aunque han pasado años desde la última vez, Rena no se sobresalta cuando escucha el sonido de un paso de más tras ella.

El que el mismo demonio -la misma _deidad_- que alguna vez la atemorizó esté allí no le causa ningún pánico, porque ahora sabe que no será castigada y que esta vez está allí para demostrarle que la ha perdonado, que sabe que ella había intentado quedarse hasta al final en Hinamizawa aun en medio de la destrucción y que la acepta de regreso.

Rena sonríe suavemente y en el momento en que se detiene a tomar aire, cansada aunque todavía no ha terminado de subir las interminables escaleras que llevan al que había sido el templo Furude, y escucha una vez más un paso extra, un par de escalones abajo, cierra sus puños con fuerza en un gesto que contradice el alivio que siente al saber -confirmar- que aún hay alguien allí; alguien que la puede sacar de ese mundo al que ella no pertenece y llevarla de regreso al lado de sus amigos.

Al fin...


	13. Oscuridad

**Trece páginas**

**Disclaimer:** Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni y sus personajes son propiedad de 07th Expansion.

#13 – Oscuridad

Rena siente como las lágrimas recorren sus mejillas sin parar, pero es incapaz de dejar escapar un sólo sollozo.

—¡No! No. No pu-puedo. N-no, no de nuevo... —repite Keiichi una y otra vez mientras da vueltas por su propia habitación, sacudiendo el bate de Satoshi de un lado a otro con desesperación, su voz cada vez más débil, sus palabras cada vez más entrecortadas y su respiración cada vez más ruidosa, al punto que puede escucharla con la misma facilidad con la que puede escuchar el sonido producido por el bate al cortar el aire.

De haber podido hacerlo, Rena habría retrocedido, pero con una de sus piernas y uno de sus hombros destrozados le es imposible.

Así no puede moverse siquiera a rastras, no puede hacer nada para llevar a Mion -quien permanece inconciente en sus brazos, apenas respirando- a un lugar seguro, tampoco puede hacer nada para detener y tranquilizar a Keiichi...

Un fuerte estruendo, producto del sonido causado por el bate al golpear el escritorio de Keiichi, hace que se sobresalte y apriete su agarre sobre Mion inconcientemente, causando que ésta deje escapar un gemido de dolor.

—Rena, yo... —murmura Keiichi y Rena alza su cabeza, sorprendida. No por poder ver su rostro con tanta claridad, a pesar de que la lámpara ha sido destruida y la única luz proviene de la ventana, sino porque Keiichi también está llorando y sin duda es eso lo que la lleva a hablar, aun cuando no sabe lo que está diciendo.

—Todo estará bien, Keiichi-kun —asegura, su voz también baja y llorosa y aunque -de nuevo- no sabe porqué, sonríe.

Su sonrisa no se borra al ver cómo Keiichi alza el bate una vez más, preparándose para golpearla con este, mas sí cierra los ojos y espera, sintiéndose más tranquila que desde que Keiichi había comenzado a actuar extrañamente -esquivándola, mintiéndole, rechazando su comida, prefiriendo blandir su bate en vez de las actividades del club-.

Rena siente el primer golpe y de alguna forma consigue escuchar a Mion gritar de dolor -¿o era ella quien gritaba?-. Luego no hubo más que oscuridad.


End file.
